diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/8 March 2017
12:43 Why not make the max level of tanks to 55? 01:10 Not enough tanks 03:00 hi 03:01 where is everyone? 03:37 Hi everyone. 03:54 It's strange that the Changelog doesn't show the new console update. 03:55 Hello? 03:55 I think it's strange anyway. 03:55 I think so too. 03:55 Me too! 03:55 Blah blah blah....... 05:48 sigh. 05:48 Hi Ozziene. 05:48 Hi Ozun Oldun. 05:49 Having fun recording chat? 05:49 I guess you are. 05:49 Sigh. 05:49 I really want this job. With admin rights on a good wiki, i'll have more chance of being admin on other wikis. 05:50 But ursuul thinks i'm to immature. 05:50 Thats understandable, but... 05:50 sigh. 05:50 Oh well, i'm spamming, that won't help my case. 05:50 Thanks for the pep talk Ozun! 05:53 gg 05:54 <Özün Oldun> it ain't logging 4 sum reason 05:54 :( 05:54 Ursuul 05:54 did u notice 05:54 that my buttons in my page 05:54 goest from the largest to smallestÍ? 05:55 hm? 05:55 oh shit that reminds me 05:55 link me 2 05:55 ur Wiki again 05:55 so I can request something of Community Central admins 05:55 ok? 05:55 05:55 it’s for interlanguage links 05:55 but i havent been working 05:55 they don’t just work automatically, I have to ask that they be set up 05:55 well 05:55 you can start whenever 05:55 http://hu.diepio.wikia.com/wiki/Speci%C3%A1lis:WikiActivity 05:55 thx 05:56 its the same link as the diep, but put a hu. in front of it 05:56 At weekends, i will be able to work more 05:56 but im kinda busy 05:56 s’ok 05:56 also it’s not URL links I’m talking about 05:57 I’m talking about interwiki links 05:57 you’ve seen the flags on pages right? 05:57 oh kool 05:57 with languages? 05:57 Yes 05:57 those are interlanguage links 05:57 coool 05:57 they have 2 be set up 05:57 doin’ it now brb 05:57 wait 05:57 wot 05:57 do they need a wiki to set it up? 05:57 what? No why? 05:57 Community Central admins do it 05:57 because than i want interlinks only 05:58 its harder to rewrite EVERYTHING 05:58 ccs, json 05:58 than working with a preset and only translataing 05:58 uhhh 05:58 it’s not a big deal 05:58 well it is i think 05:58 I ask them to make the link, they do it, & then the links work 05:58 you don’t have to do anything 05:59 but 05:59 can u just add my flag 05:59 so i can start editing 05:59 what do you mean your flag? If we set up the interwiki links, then the flags will work on this Wiki 06:00 ok i guess 06:00 on your Wiki it’s just links 06:00 oh ok 06:00 i can show you how to add flags to your Wiki if you want 06:00 but you don’t need ’em 06:01 oh shit 06:01 i just clicked the flag 06:01 well i expected something........ less 06:02 uh 06:02 what do you mean? 06:02 it’s a bunch of flags that are links 06:02 to each of the other wikis 06:02 half of ’em are broke tho 06:02 it’s a project of ours to make sure they work 06:02 i thoughts its like goes to a sidelink like diep.iowiki/tripletwin/korea 06:02 something like this 06:02 no it goes to a whole other wiki 06:02 but it links to a diff wiki 06:03 than ursuul 06:03 ye ye 06:03 i want the my wiki to be almost the indentical copy 06:03 so can i get the background? 06:03 Identical copy of what? 06:03 of the original 06:03 of this Wiki? 06:03 but in hungarian 06:03 well ok 06:03 hang on 06:04 same layout, backgoround logo 06:04 <-- I think that is correct 06:04 but in hungarian 06:04 no you have to do a different wordmark 06:04 fak 06:04 so that we can show you on the Associates Templat 06:04 Template* 06:04 no files exist 06:04 rip 06:04 hang on 06:04 06:04 ^ 06:06 yay 06:06 but its only 1 / 3 06:07 well 06:07 well yeah 06:07 i soon need to go 06:07 you have to set it up in as a tile 06:07 ok MOS 06:07 cya 06:07 education never rests 06:07 permission error 06:07 lol 06:07 lel bye 06:08 ALL HAIL CTHULHU 06:08 bai 06:11 lol 06:13 ?Hello 06:13 Oops 06:15 Iz chat alive? 06:15 Yahs? 06:15 No? 06:15 Mahb? 06:15 sigh. 06:16 Now? 06:18 Now? 06:18 Nope. Everybody=away 06:20 now? 06:20 /Hello 06:20 * Robotguy39 is sad. 06:20 Hello! 06:20 Uh. 06:27 Hi? 08:50 RIP CHAT 08:50 AAAAAAAA Category:Chat Logs